


Shut Up, Arthur!

by KittyleFay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyleFay/pseuds/KittyleFay
Summary: Merlin finally finds a way to get Arthur to shut up.





	

Merlin wasn't sure what Arthur was ranting about this time. It could have been that he had forgotten to muck out the stables, polish his armor, make his breakfast, clean him, clothe him, or wipe his royal backside. It had come to the point that Merlin could only daydream when Arthur was having a rage like this one.

But this time, Merlin found himself daydreaming about other things as he took a strange fascination with his master's mouth.

"…or I'll hang you, bleed you dry and hang you again! And furthermore…"

Arthur's mouth was suddenly stopped by Merlin's. In the blink of an eye he had completely forgotten what he was talking about and was more concentrated on the fact that his own servant was kissing him…and he wasn't too bad at it either.

When Merlin parted from him, Arthur looked frozen and could only look at him with wide eyes and a temporary inability to speak.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur asked.

"I dunno," Merlin said. "It just seemed like the only way to get you to shut up."


End file.
